U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,884, issued 7 Aug. 1990 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a modular fuel sender mounted inside a fuel tank of a motor vehicle. The fuel sender includes a reservoir which is spring biased against a bottom wall of the fuel tank, a transducer mounted on the reservoir, and a float lever assembly connected to the transducer. The float lever assembly includes a metal wire float lever and a closed cell urethane float captured on a distal end of the float lever between a portion of the lever bent perpendicular to the distal end and a "PALNUT" press fitted on the distal end outboard of the float. A float lever assembly according to this invention is an improvement relative to the float lever assembly described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,884.